Romanticizing The God of Mischief
by White Lioness Spirit
Summary: When you work to protect the world you're not suppose to fantasise about someone who wants to destroy it. Maria Hill/Loki oneshot.


_**Romanticizing The God of Mischief**_

There were two big things that came with being a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent according to Maria Hill. 1) Saving the world was a given. 2) You don't daydream about anyone who makes it his or her mission to destroy the world. Maria had followed these rules of hers to a tee. Being Nick Fury's second in command demanded it. She had never had a problem with it. Well, that was until _he_ arrived.

Maria was standing on the dais, watching her fellow agents at work. They were scurrying below her like ants, and she suspected that a few of them were slacking off. Even S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were prone to boredom. It would hardly be the first time that she had caught someone playing games on their computer, rather than working. Their reaction was always the same: they'd see her cool blue eyes fixed on them, and they would flush guiltily, before hastily returning to whatever work they were supposed to be doing. In a way, it was Maria's own way of having fun.

"Agent Hill." Maria jumped, and Nick Fury stepped up beside her, a faint smile on his lips. The man could be as quiet as cat. She suspected that he enjoyed sneaking up on people and surprising them. For as long as she had known him, she could still count on one hand the number of times she had seen Nick Fury genuinely smile. It was an odd sight; like seeing a bear dance.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Loki has been captured."

Maria's mouth was hanging agape. "He has? That was… I mean..." she broke off, rendered speechless.

Luckily, Nick Fury was a sharp man. "He was captured too easily?" he supplied. Maria nodded, and Fury followed suit. "Yes, I thought so too." He grimaced. "And while being brought back here, Loki was hijacked by Thor."

Maria just stared, gob-smacked. "But… I thought you said…"

"Thor returned him to us."

A man considered a God by some: Thor, the God of thunder, from a world beyond Earth. Really, it was enough to makes one's head spin. She considered Nick's words before replying. "So, Thor is here?"

"Yes."

'_Considering that the team already has a super solider from the forties who was frozen in ice for seventy years; a man who turns into a green beast when he gets angry; a billionaire who flies around and fights crime in an armored suit; an archer; and a femme fatale in a cat suit, a God will be in good company,'_ she thought. "Where is he?"

"He has been placed in the cell."

"The cell." Her voice was neutral.

Fury's good eye focused on her with razor-sharp intensity. "It's the only place we have strong enough to hold him."

"Yes, but Sir, if The Hulk should…" she didn't need to finish the sentence.

Nick Fury actually sighed, his hands on the bar in front of him tightened, his knuckles turning pale from the pressure. "Let's hope that doesn't happen."_ Or God help us all_, his tone implied.

She opened her mouth to reply, but The Avengers filed in, so she was forced to shut her mouth and end the conversation. She greeted them with a smile. Steve Rogers-Captain America- tall, buff, handsome and polite, but reserved. Thor undoubtedly had the most impressive physique she'd ever clapped her eyes on. Tony Stark-Iron Man- was suave, and a womanizer, but very intellectual. She noticed how he admired her lean body. Bruce Banner-The Hulk- the most dangerous of the lot, and the one she felt nervous around. He was short and dark-haired, very smart, but he had a cautious air about him._ 'Good_,' she thought,_ 'we don't need to deal with that now_.' She exchanged smiles with Natasha, but noticed how despondent the redhead looked. Not doubt she missed Clint Barton. She remembered how he had tried to kill her, and tried to hide her shudder.

She crossed to her computer once Fury left to confront Loki, flicking it on to life. Loki was pacing inside the cell until he saw Nick Fury there. The arrogance of the man, God of mischief or not, was simply staggering. Maria crossed her arms tightly against her, staring down at the screen of the monitor. She could feel her face creasing in disgust at Loki's words. Yet, as arrogant as he was, the man was attractive. As much as she hated that, and she tried to deny to herself, she was captivated by him.

She pried her eyes from Loki long enough to note that Fury was taking his leave. She gazed back over her shoulder. The Avengers had left the room at some point, leaving her on the dais alone. She bit her lip, contemplating what she was going to do next. Her body decided for her. Nobody, that she could see, was paying her any mind. She stole away while she had a chance. "This is insane," she muttered under her breath, but she kept walking… all the way to the cell holding Loki.

She halted right in front of the cell, her heart hammering. Absurdly, she wondered if Loki would be able to hear it. He noticed her immediately. He approached the thick glass, his eyes gleaming. To Maria's mortification, seeing Loki so close only made her appreciate his attractiveness all the more apparent. He was tall, thin, with a shoulder length black mane. His pale skin made his green eyes appear all the brighter. True, his smile was bat-shit crazy, but that just added more of an allure.

"Did your master send you here to keep me company?" he asked, his words cutting.

A hot spike of anger smoldered through Maria. "Director Fury is my boss, not my master, and I'm not here to keep you company."

"Then what are you here for?"

'_Shit, I walked right into that one!'_ Maria couldn't find any words to answer. Her tongue felt like a block of wood.

Loki laughed at her, his eyes narrowed tauntingly. He moved slowly, deliberately, his green eyes never leaving Maria. Alarmed that the situation was slipping from control, Maria asked, "What have you done with Doctor Selvig and Agent Barton?"

Loki's smile widened. "Oh, they are both fine. For now."

The words were so ominous that Maria recoiled. She turned away from him, her breath shallow. Loki chuckled behind her. "What are you here for?" he repeated.

She turned back to him. "I wanted to look you in the eyes. You turned two good men into your lackeys, you killed a great deal more, and I was nearly killed because of you."

Loki stared at her, looking mystified. "When you left with the Tesseract, and took Selvig and Barton with you. I followed you out. Agent Barton tried to kill me," Maria explained, though she was utterly stumped as to why she was bothering to give Loki an explanation.

Loki's eyes flooded with recognition. "Ahh, so that was you." He titled his head to the side, examining her in a way that made her skin crawl.

"Yes," she replied savagely, trying to keep up her tough girl routine. She made sure she made her voice as malicious as possible.

Loki's chortle was mocking. "You can stop pretending now, _Agent_." He drew the last word out like a sensual caress. Maria suddenly felt hot under her tight S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. She was breathing harder, her chest rising and falling sharply. She hated the wicked smile teasing his lips just as much as she hated showing such desire for him.

She was Maria Hill, damn it! Nick Fury's second in command. She was a fighter, not some empty-headed girl who soaked her panties whenever a handsome man flirted with her. She tried to make her voice steely. "I'm an not pretending about anything. You seriously think I desire you? You're a murder, and you're insane." She forced herself to laugh, though it sounded very weak even to her ears. "Look at yourself. You look like you graduated with top honors from the Hannibal Lecter School of Insane Smiles."

Loki looked momentarily confused. "Hannibal Lecter? Who…?"

"…Never mind," Maria snapped. "I do not desire you."

The look of confusion vanished. "Oh, but you're wrong." He stared deep into her eyes. Maria's skin burned under her suit. She fidgeted uncomfortably, desperately wanting relief. Loki mischievously ran his fingers feather light down the glass. His voice was low and husky. "I can smell your desire, _Agent Hill_."

His eyes captivated Maria. Green and brimming with crazy, but something there held her. "How do you know my name?" she whispered.

Loki just smiled. "I have my ways." His eyes roamed over her body, slowly examining her from head to feet. He must have liked what he saw because his eyes flickered back up to hers, and his mad smile was heavy with lust. "For a human, you are very beautiful. It's quite lonely in here." He didn't need to expand on that. Maria knew exactly what he was implying.

"Maria. My name is Maria."

"Maria." Loki spoke her name is such a way that Maria began to tremble. His demeanor was an open invitation to her, and her body was happily replying.

"I can't." Her voice was almost pleading. "If I open the door, you'll escape."

Loki turned his back on her, retreating to the back of the cell. He sat down and held his hands spread before him. "Now, _Maria_, why would I want to escape?"

Her legs had a mind of their own. Her body was acting on the overwhelming lust consuming her. On shaky legs she crossed to the control panel and held her slender fingers over the buttons. Whatever remained of her rational self was screaming at her to stop. This was Loki! He had killed a great many good people. It was because of him that Dr. Selvig and Barton were gone. He wanted to enslave mankind, and here she was, hot all over, and seriously thinking about going in that cell with him and fucking him! She pictured his voice in her ear, his body hard against hers, fingers bruising her skin.

That was all it took to dissolve her rational thought. She pressed a button and heard the soft sigh of the opening door. She turned stiffly, her heart beating so loudly inside she could hear the pounding in her eardrums. Loki moved far more quickly than she could follow. Before she could react, he had pulled her firmly against him. He pushed her back against the glass, his hands squeezing her backside. The cell trembled threateningly, but neither one of them paid any attention.

Loki's kiss was scorching hot. His tongue forced itself into her mouth, and Maria willingly accepted it. Her arms locked around his neck, pulling him tighter against her. She could feel his erection against her leg, and one of her hands snaked down to run along its length. He growled, animalistic, into the kiss. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He broke off the kiss, panting just as hard as Maria was. His mouth went to the tender skin of her neck. His bites and kisses felt so damn good. Maria's head was spinning. She found that she couldn't care about anything. Not the fact that there were cameras around, not that she was here, doing _this_, with a prisoner. Only Loki mattered. Only how fantastic he was making her feel.

Her fingers felt fat, stiff, and heavy when she tried to undress them. Loki's fingers were much more steady, and before she knew it, she was standing before him completely naked. His eyes burned like wildfire, and his fingers skating over her skin made her feel so hot she wondered whether she would spontaneously combust. His mouth trailed down from her neck to her breasts. She couldn't bite back her moan as Loki's mouth fastened onto one of her nipples while his hand took care of the other. Once he had taken his fill of her breasts his mouth dropped lower. He kissed and licked his way down her navel, pausing once he reached her thighs. He turned his head slightly to grin wickedly up at her, before planting kisses on her inner thighs. Maria's hands snarled into his black hair, her head tipped back to rest against the glass.

When his tongue slipped inside her Maria almost screamed. Her legs almost buckled, and she had to force herself to stay upright. Loki moaning in time with her only made her all the more excited. His name slipped off her tongue over and over again, a chant she couldn't stop herself from uttering if she tried. Just when she felt that her climax was coming, Loki pulled away.

Maria whimpered in disbelief, making Loki laugh huskily. He rose to his full height and whispered in her ear, "Now, now, Maria. We can't be greedy. Don't fear. I'm not done with you yet."

His fingers took the place of his tongue while his mouth fastened onto the spot just above her collarbone. Her body rocked against his hand, and she pulled him back in for a kiss. Her climax hit hard and fast, making Maria cry out in pleasure and bite Loki's tongue. He pulled back with a gasp and touched his tongue to his hand, leaving a slight bloody smear. He was slightly taller than her, and he looked down into her blue eyes in great amusement.

Words tumbled from her tongue. "I saw your brother."

Loki snorted. "Is that why you came here? My brother made you so wet that you had to take your pleasure wherever you could get it?"

"No, he is handsome enough, but he is so…" she searched in her clouded mind for the right words, "… He's so… he seems so… monotonous."

Loki laughed at her words. His hands rose to her hair, pulling the band free and brushing her long dark hair over her back and shoulders. His hands twisted around clumps of it as he forced her to her knees. She made sure to keep her eyes on his as she slowly unfastened his pants and drew his erection out. The rush of exhilaration she felt then was addictive. When she took him into her mouth and saw his eyes roll back into his head she couldn't help but smirk. She'd show him, that though he had tempted her into his cell, and had her at his mercy, she could still be in charge. She wasn't weak and defenseless. She was a fighter.

His climax came fast. Maria loved the guttural groan that ripped free from his throat. She stood up, forcing him back towards the seat at the back of the cell. He sat down heavily, smirking at Maria's assertiveness. Maria pulled his pants off completely while Loki took care of the rest of his clothes. She sat in his lap, once he was as naked as she was, running her hands through his hair. She set his hands on her breasts before slipping him inside her. Loki's hands settled on her hips while Maria clutched his shoulders. Loki's tongue traced the hollow of her throat while Maria rocked against him harder and harder. Her vision was starting to blur. Their hoarse groans and moans filled the cell…

"Agent Hill?"

Maria was snapped from her daydream. She started and turned around in surprise. Agent Coulson regarded her with an air of amusement. Maria blushed. "Ah, yes, Agent Coulson?"

He handed her a file, his eyes flickering from the screen to Maria. Maria chanced a glance at the monitor screen where Loki was still pacing and looking up at the camera smiling. She focused back on Coulson, trying hastily to compose herself.

Phil Coulson leaned in close to her and smiled. "Never fear, Agent Hill, your secret will be safe with me…"

'_Oh, shit! He can't read minds, can he?'_

"…With everything that is going on, it's understandable that you will lose focus on things." He chuckled. "Everyone daydreams on the job occasionally." He winked at her before he left.

Maria sighed in relief. She was so flustered she wondered just how she looked. Some of the agents below were giving her curious looks. She fanned herself with the file and quickly slipped away. She nearly walked right into a female agent in her haste to make her escape. She laughed too loudly, too brightly, too falsely. "I just… bathroom…" She smiled brightly, and kept walking. She needed a tall glass of ice water. She could feel her face burning in embarrassment.

Two thoughts fought each other for domination of her mind. _'I really hope that no one here can read minds.'_ She let out a shaky sigh. _'I'm going to have a tough time going to sleep tonight.'_


End file.
